


Basorexia

by autumnyte



Series: Boss Moshe Hazzan [1]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, F/M, Flashbacks, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnyte/pseuds/autumnyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to a prompt from Kakumei for: "Moshe/Aisha and Basorexia - An overwhelming desire to kiss." </p><p>Set during SR1 and SR2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basorexia

"We did it," Aisha said, still catching her breath as Moshe sped away. "And I guess that means… I’m _dead_.”

"Yeah, I reckon it does," Moshe answered, and shot her a sideward glance. "You doin’ alright?"

Aisha nodded slowly. “I just hope Johnny was right about all this.”

Moshe went quiet and tried to concentrate on the road. But with Aisha in the passenger seat, it was difficult to focus on anything other than her. His heart was racing in a way he knew had nothing to do with the bomb he’d just detonated. As a result, he couldn’t have sideswiped any more fire hydrants if he’d been trying. 

"One thing I won’t miss, though? Touring," she said, seemingly unfazed by his reckless driving, crossing her legs and settling back. "I know it might not always look like hard work, being up on that stage… but a whole lot goes into it. And I hate being away from Johnny that long"—she added quickly—"Oh, God, _please_ don’t tell him I said that.”

Moshe nodded, reflexively gazing back at her again. He smiled as he watched her fiddle idly with a braid before taking a deep breath and forcing his eyes to the road again.

As far as bad ideas went, falling for Johnny Gat’s girlfriend had been up there among his worst. He hadn’t known Johnny long, but he’d seen enough to know _that_. He figured it’d all be fine though, just as long as no one found out about his crush. Aisha was clearly over the moon for Johnny, so it wasn’t like he stood a chance anyway.

"I always feel like I’m bending your ear too hard, but it’s nice to have someone to talk to. We should hang out sometime. You like shopping?" Aisha looked out the window as they began to approach her neighborhood. "You got any gum?"

"Yeah, should be some in the glove box."

She popped open the compartment and rifled around. Instead of gum, she pulled out Moshe’s copy of ‘The Other Six’. “What’s this? I didn’t know you were a fan.”

His cheeks went warm. Truth was, he’d picked up the CD out of curiosity after meeting her for the first time, and had found himself listening to it non-stop ever since. “Who wouldn’t be? The tunes are quite catchy and you’ve a lovely voice.”

"Aww. You’re sweet. What song’s your favorite?"

His face got even warmer and his voice dropped to a near-whisper. “Um… ‘Don’t fuck me like I’m your wife’, I reckon.”

"That’s one of my favorite tracks to perform." Aisha smiled and pulled a silver sharpie out of her pocket. "It’s cool with you if I write on this?"

"No. Yeah. No, I mean _yeah_ ,… be my guest.” Moshe cleared his throat.

He was unaccustomed to being flustered around anyone, but something about Aisha left him stumbling over his words. As they pulled into her driveway, he listened to the squeaking of the marker and wondered what she was writing. He put the car in park. “Well… here we are.”

"And here you go." Aisha handed him the CD, which was now covered in her round, graceful script. His eyes scanned the message: "To a terrible driver and a great listener, thanks for everything. Your friend always, Aisha."

Moshe grinned, re-reading the word ‘friend’ a few times, his grin widening as the message sank in. He was about to fumble his way through a ‘thank you’ when Aisha threw her arms around his neck to give him a tight hug and a chaste peck on the lips.

"What, uh… brought that on?" He managed hoarsely, scratching the back of his neck shyly as she opened the car door to get out.

"Oh, nothing. Just felt like it all of a sudden." She smiled and shrugged before waving goodbye and walking away.

————————

Johnny was out fighting Ronin. Aisha was boiling water for afternoon tea and Moshe stood waiting for her in the living room, examining her vast CD collection. A familiar one caught his eye, and he noticed two copies of it, side-by-side. He pulled both from the shelf and his jaw dropped upon seeing the familiar, silver handwriting across one of the covers.

As he was studying it, Aisha emerged from the kitchen with a tray. She set it down on the coffee table and walked over to him. “Oh, shit. I forgot to tell you I had that.”

He held the CD up, his brow furrowed. “How? How’d it end up here?”

"Well, uh, I helped Johnny pack up your place after—you know. Anyway, I saw this in your stuff and figured I should hang onto it for you, instead of shoving it in a box some place."

"Thanks." His breath caught in his throat, and he stared down at it again. "I figured it was gone for good."

Aisha gently grabbed the CD from his grasp, a faintly mischievous glint in her eyes. “Now there’s something else I want to add to your message.” She laughed. “Think I better put this part on the inside cover, though.”

Moshe watched as Aisha wrote something on the inside jacket, her smirk never leaving her face. She handed it back to him, and as eager as he was to read it, he set it carefully aside for the moment. Overcome with the urge, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a slow, tender kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair and tugged him closer.

"Mo," she murmured, when she broke away to catch her breath and smiled at him, slightly dazed. "What was that for? You haven’t even read what I wrote yet."

Moshe smiled back and shrugged. “Guess I just felt like it, all of a sudden.”


End file.
